Over the years, fishing has been traditionally carried out by using a rod and reel, by means of which the line is cast from the shore or other location proximate the water. The area of fishing in this manner is quite limited, and may be even further impaired by snagging the line in trees or objects in the water. Further limitations are imposed when fishing in remote areas that cannot easily be reached by boat or foot.
In more recent years, devices have been developed for fishing in such difficult areas by means of a remotely controlled floatation member which carries the fishing line, with hook attached, to the area where it is desired to fish, following which the hook is dropped into the water through remote control means. Illustrative of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,516 issued June 19, 1973, 3,710,500 issued Jan. 16, 1973, 3,911,609 issued Oct. 14, 1975, 4,161,077 issued July 17, 1979 and 4,339,888 issued July 20, 1982.
These patents disclose various remote control means for moving floatation members carrying fishing lines to a selected fishing area. However, in many instances, the means for holding and releasing the fishing line on the floatation member is of expensive, complex construction. Additionally, some of the parts thereof extend a substantial distance above the floatation member, thereby making the assembly susceptible to snagging in three branches overlying the water, or other objects which are close to the surface of the water.